The New Hero
by CoteRangers
Summary: This is The New Hero, a fan-fiction that is a remake of an old literature of mine. 4 months after the defeat of the Metarex, Tails wanted to go through the depths of space to search for his beloved one. However, his departure will lead to the doom of Mobius...
1. Prologue

_In the night of the Mystic Ruins, there was a workshop besides the sea. Inside the workshop lies a figure on his bed. A two-tailed humanlike kid fox by the name of Miles Prower was lying on his bed sleepless. He couldn't sleep at all, nor can he try. Rolling all over his bed, wiping every tears from his desperate eyes, he was attempting to remove those memories… those beloved memories that sadly got shattered because of that one sacrifice; A sacrifice from an amazing friend he had. The only thing left for him was a gift from his friend: a seed. A seed that he promised to take care of at all cost, which became a small plant. Trying to smile no matter what, the memories he had wasn't helping him…_

*****  
**Few Years Earlier  
Sonic's House, 9:12 PM**

_The first memory that flashed in his brain was him and his "brother" when they were very young…_

"Time to go to bed, Tails." called a blue anthropomorphic kid hedgehog to Miles.  
"Already, Sonic?" whined the younger-self of Miles, "But I'm not even tired." Despite what he was saying, he yawned anyways, indicating that he really was tired.

_Something for you to remember is that "Tails" was the nickname of Miles. He possessed that nickname ever since Sonic gave him that. The reason he was known by that nickname was because of his two tails, which was a birth defect that gave him the ability to fly. His two tails was a gift for him._

During the memory flowing through the humanoid fox's brain, he saw himself being tucked in to bed by his big "brother" Sonic.  
"Sonic?" started Tails as he covered himself up with his blanket.  
"Yeah, lil' buddy?" replied the blue hedgehog, standing beside Tails' bed.  
"I really like the battle we went against Dr. Robotnik." Tails grinned as he told his and Sonic's experience during the day of the memory, "We should do that again sometimes."  
Sonic grinned back as he gave a thumb up to his little "brother", "Glad to hear that. I'm sure that the fun never stops no matter how much we face that "Robuttnik"."  
Tails chuckled gladly along with Sonic.

Then a long quiet pause took over. For a few seconds, the two brothers stood in silence as the stars twinkled from the outside.  
Tails was the first to break the silence, "So… how did you become a hero?"  
After hearing that, the Blue Blur wasn't sure on how he should answer the question. After a short pause, he finally responded as he sat on Tails' bed, "Well, this is a sort-of hard question to answer; a lot of heroes keep their past a secret. Y'know, like Batman, Spider-Man and Superman, just to name a few."  
"Please, Sonic?" pleaded Tails as he had his hands clasped and his pupil sparkled.  
After a short pause, Sonic grinned and nodded, "Alright, bro. I'll explain."

Tails was shuffling his feet as he grinned in excitement. He has always wanted to know how his idol became the Hero of Mobius. Without any hesitation, Sonic explained his life on how he became the one and only Fastest Thing Alive.

"When I was your age, I was a little weak guy who lived in a village in South Island. Like I could now, I was able to run at the speed of sound, though I couldn't control the speed and its sensation back then. I ran and play with my neighbours, I played a lot of time with my Sega Genesis, and it was a great life for me. During my early life, I thought that nothing could go wrong at all.

"But one day, something terrible happened to me. While I was playing Marco Polo with my neighbours, I saw a black cloud; a cloud made of robots that were heading straight to my village. It destroyed everything in its path, killing anybody it sees. I was very worried, wondering what was gonna happen to me. During the chaos, I ran at the speed of sound without hesitation all the way to another forest called Green Hill. I never thought about my family at all, but I had no choice.

"I couldn't understand how those robots destroyed my village, but there's one thing I know about them, they were created by a madman. So I decided to train myself to fight back, teaching myself every move I know today, like the Spin Dash, the Homing Attack, and so forth. After years of training, it was the time that I fought back.

"Through Green Hill to Starlight Zone, I fought against countless robots, freeing little critters from capsules, and, of course, kicking Robotnik's butt. In his base on Scrap Brain, I fought against his final machine—at least, the "first final" machine—and I successfully defeated him. After my return to Green Hill, I saw many people and critters congratulating me and celebrating the defeat of Robotnik. Thus came the best day of my life: when I became a hero."

The exciting story awed Tails to the max; the fact that Sonic remained brave and fought back against Robotnik, and the fact that he saved many lives of people and critters. Every single bits of the story caught his widened eyes.  
"That was amazing!" he cheered to his hero as he clapped his hands and had a grin that connected all the way to his cheeks. His grin then shortened as he lowered his head and sighed, "I wish I was a hero like you."  
With a chuckle, Sonic hopped down the bed and patted Tails' back with a gracious smile, "One day, you will. All you have to do is to believe in yourself."

*****  
_Believe in yourself…  
Believe in…  
Believe._

Sonic's words echoed in the mind of the mournful fox. They were the words that changed his life forever. Ever since he first heard those words, he dreamed that he was a hero, he was playing hero, and he tried to be a hero. The story of Sonic made him believe.

But that wasn't the only memory flowing through his mind. Besides the graceful memory, he had a sorrowful memory… a memory that shattered Sonic's words in a million pieces. It was the memory that leaded him into a life full of despair, sorrow and heartbreak: When his best friend, Cosmo, sacrificed her life to save the universe…

*****  
**Few Months Earlier  
During the final battle against the Metarex**

_That memory driven him to endless tears as he remembered the last moment with the love of his life…_

Tails was hesitating for blasting the Sonic Driver onto the planet egg. He wanted to finish the Metarex once and for all—he knew he does—but his closest friend, Cosmo the Seedrian, was onto the planet egg, immobilizing it in a form of a beautiful tree. He finally decided: he had to fire; it's the only way to defeat the Planet Egg and save the universe. He flipped the cover up and here reveals a trigger—a trigger that can fire up the Sonic Driver. But when he was looking at it, he was hesitating even more… he doesn't want to shoot Cosmo… their friendship means a lot to him, and he was afraid that if he fired at the planet egg, his life would change forever.

With a sorrowful face and eyes driven to tears, he exploded and hit his head on the keyboard. He couldn't kill Cosmo… it would shatter his life into a million pieces.  
"O-of course I can't do that…" stuttered Tails in painful sorrow, "I don't want to… I-I can't do this to Cosmo… Wasn't this a promise?"  
He finally raised his head face to Cosmo's tree, "When everything would have been finished…" He slammed his fist into the keyboard in distressful frustration, "You said you will live along with us on our planet!"

Suddenly, the walkie-talkie spoke; it was Dr. Eggman, who wanted to reassure to Tails that he had no choice but to do it.  
"Tails… Do you want her sacrifice to be pointless?"  
Tails' frustrated eyes turned into mournful eyes as more tears traveled through his cheek, "But I can't… I can't shoot her…"

"Do you know what kind of feeling she's having now?" Eggman reassured to Tails, "You traveled that far with her… of course you understand!"  
Tails looked at the beautiful tree of Cosmo on the planet egg. If he doesn't want to fire at the planet egg along with Cosmo, what else he can do?  
"Sure I know…" Tails replied to the now-helpful mad scientist, "Still… I don't want to…"

Suddenly, a figure of Cosmo herself appeared in front of the planet egg. She was a seedrian, who was a great friend to Tails. The secret they both kept over each other, though, is that each of them had a crush with each other; but they couldn't explain that face-to-face… until now.  
"Tails… Until the end, for all the problems I brought to you… I'm sorry."  
Tails' face suddenly turned to awe as he sees Cosmo reassuring him, "Cosmo… You never caused me problem…" His face slowly turns into a mournful face, "I've always been happy to help you."  
With a smile on her face, Cosmo explained to Tails what she wanted, "I really want you to shoot me, Tails."  
As his eyes widened, Tails couldn't believe it… Cosmo really wanted that? Wasn't she aware of the effect on Tails' future?  
Even still, he couldn't do Cosmo's final request. "It's too hard!" he burst into tears. Without hesitation, he closed the cover of the trigger.

As Tails' friends—Knuckles, Chris, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Eggman and his henchmen—were watching from the party room in the Blue Typhoon, Tails stuttered his reason why he can't fire, "Because…"  
Memories were flashing through his mind; the time when Tails and Cosmo were having fun in adventuring and so forth…  
"Cosmo… I…" He shouted his final words to Cosmo as he burst into despair, "I love you!"  
He closed his eyes, flipped the cover, and pressed the trigger. The Sonic Driver suddenly shot an electric blast powerful enough to destroy an entire planet egg. The laser went straight to the planet egg, destroying all of the Metarex… along with Cosmo.


	2. Chapter 1

**Tails' Workshop, Mystic Ruins  
March 16th, 11:32 PM**

After hours of attempting to sleep, Tails gave up. The memories wouldn't help him at all. He tried to forget them for almost 4 months, and it never left his mind. He tried everything: he played with his Nintendo Wii, built new machines, calculated Math and Science… but none of them worked. He could never forget the pain of Cosmo's sacrifice. But despite her sacrifice, Tails never believed that Cosmo was dead. He never wanted to believe that.

He got off of his bead and went to the living room of his workshop, where his robotic dog T-Pup was sleeping on the couch—or at least was currently offline. T-Pup was an invention made by Tails when he arrived to Mobius. He was built to cheer Tails up while Cosmo was perished. He was like a Swiss-Army Knife, only as a robotic dog; he could fly using a propeller, shoot holographic images through his eyes, and detect intruders even when offline.

Tails went near his pet, "Hey, T-Pup."  
As T-Pup heard his master's call, he went online and behaved like a dog happy to see his master. He received a petting to the head by Tails and gladly enjoyed it. But despite T-Pup being glad to see his owner, Tails wasn't feeling any good; he was still feeling depressed. He sat beside his pet, grabbed the remote control, and turned on his television, watching Dr. Who so that he could cheer up a little. After a few minutes of television, he looked at Cosmo's plant, which was sitting in a pot on a small table besides the couch. He picked it up and gazed on it for minutes, which reminded him of the time when Sonic gave him the seed from Cosmo. Tears drifted from his depressed eyes, wishing that he was able to see the beautiful Seedrian again.

Suddenly, Tails heard the door knocking. Who could it be? He shouted the visitor to come in, and the visitor opened the door, and, not surprisingly, it was Sonic himself.  
"Hey Tails!" expressed Sonic with a grin, "How you doing, lil' buddy?"  
Tails didn't answer Sonic's question, nor did he looked at him. He wanted to pretend that Sonic wasn't in his workshop.  
Sonic's grin slowly turned into a sorry face; he knew that Tails was feeling depressed, ever since Cosmo sacrificed her life. He sighed and walked towards Tails, "Look, I know that you're still not feeling well… but at least your seed is growing healthy, right?"  
That only made Tails ignore him more. Tails was also shedding a tear, knowing that the seed was the only remainder of Cosmo.  
Starting to get tired of Tails ignoring him, Sonic sat beside Tails on the couch and patted his back, "I'd hate to say it… but you have to let go of it. Thinking about it more will only make you feel more depressed."  
Tails finally replied to Sonic, but still didn't look directly at his eyes, "I know… but I enjoyed those memories…" He was starting to whimper as more tears traveled through his cheeks, "I-I don't want to believe that Cosmo is dead. S-she meant a lot to me. I love her more than anything."  
Sonic was starting to feel sorry for his little "brother", "I know it's hard, but you have to put your past behind you."  
Tails turned his head face to Sonic and complained to him frustratingly, "I don't want to, Sonic! Cosmo was an important part of my life; I don't want to give her up at all!" Tails turned away from Sonic to hide his distressed face.  
As much as Sonic tried to cheer Tails up, his attempts never worked, so he gave up. He couldn't turn Tails back to normal, no matter how much he tried. He walked to the door to exit Tails' workshop, but he stood in front of the door and turned his head to Tails.  
"You know that me and the others are always there for you… think about it."  
After Sonic's words to Tails, he left the workshop at the speed of sound, hoping that Tails will one day turn back to normal.

*****  
Few minutes after the argument, Tails went outside of his workshop along with his plant. He walked towards the sea on the flight zone and stood in front of it to gaze at the stars… the gorgeous night sky reminded him of his first attempt to express his feeling to Cosmo. It was when he and Cosmo watched the stars of space aboard the Blue Typhoon; he said to her "You're so beautiful", but Cosmo mistakenly thought that he meant that the stars are beautiful.

Watching the twinkling stars, Tails started to sob as tears dropped onto the soil of his plant. He knew that Cosmo is still out there… but how can he reach her? Is there a way that he can hold on to the Seedrian's hand once again? His X-Tornado went malfunction few weeks ago; and he needed a Chaos Emerald to make the Tornado 2 travel through space, but Knuckles needed the Chaos Emeralds in case something terrible happens in Mobius… so what can he do?

After minutes of questioning himself, an answer finally came to his mind. If he built many version of the Tornado, why not build a better version? One that is far more powerful than his previous project? After the idea, a grin was finally visible to Tails' face. He knew that he must leave his friends and his home planet behind, but it's only to search for Cosmo. It has been his dream to reveal since he arrived at Mobius after the battle against the Metarex.

With a gleam in his eyes, he went to his workshop to work on a new Tornado. He has waited months for a solution to his problem, and now it finally came. Once he arrived to his workshop, he put the plant on the table, called T-Pup to help him work on his new plane, and they started to work on their project…

*****  
**4 Months Later  
July 16th, 8:34 AM**

After months of working on his new model of the Tornado, he was finally finished. He created the ultimate plane that outmatches his previous planes, codenamed Tornado-Z. Unlike its predecessors, the Tornado-Z could travel through space without the need of a Chaos Emerald, and it has a Light-Speed Boost, which allows it to travel through space faster than the speed of light; that means almost faster than Sonic himself! But it can only be accessed through space, because it's safer there. It was almost identical to the X-Tornado, but it was the same color as the Tornado 2 (Blue and Yellow) and has 6 wings in order to maintain balance during the Light-Speed Boost.

"There! It's finally done!" said Tails in excitement and joy. "I finally did it!" he repeated, only it sounded like he invented a new life form.  
He danced in joy, and T-Pup joined him in excitement. He was excited that he can finally travel through space in order to meet up with Cosmo once again.  
But after half a minute of dancing in joy, he immediately stopped in front of a group picture sitting on his desk. He glanced at the picture—in the picture, it showed Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, and the other crew of the Blue Typhoon—and his joy slowly turned into a bitter face. Not because of Cosmo, but because of his friends. He didn't want to miss them at all. He was also afraid that if he gets stuck on a satellite or a planet, he might never see his friends again.

He was hesitating for a moment, imagining all the trouble he or his friends can go into. If he left Mobius, what will happen to him? On top of that, what will happen to his friends? Then he looked at the Tornado-Z. He knew he built the Light-Speed Boost for a reason: in case he finally found Cosmo, he could use it to go immediately back to his home planet. After minutes of hesitation, he finally decided to go outside of his home world; he wanted to see Cosmo again, and his Light-Speed Boost would help him go back home at the speed of light.

So before he left his planet, he wrote a letter to Sonic. He quickly put the letter in an enveloped once done, and deposited it in the mailbox. Now that he was ready, he went to the docking bay—where the Tornado-Z was currently standing—and hopped in the cockpit of the Tornado-Z. Once in, he heard a whimpering noise from below. He looked down, and it was T-Pup, who had pled to go with him.  
"No, T-Pup, you have to stay here." Ordered Tails to his mechanical pet.  
That only made T-Pup plead more. After seconds of his pet pleading to go with him, Tails finally gave up.  
"Alright, then," reassured Tails with a grin, "you can come in."  
T-Pup was feeling excited to come in. Without a single hesitation, T-Pup flew into the cockpit using his propeller.

The brave, but worried fox closed the cockpit and open the flight zone door. The Tornado-Z slowly moved towards the sea; ready to leave his planet, Tails pulled the flight gear, and the Tornado-Z finally took off and soared through the sky. When he arrived at space, Tails pushed the Light Speed Boost button, and the plane took off faster than the speed of light, leaving Mobius to go search for his beloved one...

*****

**Whale Lagoon, Seaside Hill  
July 16th, 12:43 PM**

The blue hero stood in front of a giant crushed robot. Along with the pile of scrap metals, a mad scientist laid down on the grassy ground, defeated once again by Sonic. His name was Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. He was a mad scientist who had a dream to take over the world and build his ultimate new empire known as the Eggman Empire. He was an egg-shaped human with glasses, goggles, a read suit, black pants, and his infamous mustache.

He later gain consciousness as he got up, and felt humiliated once again over his defeat. Feeling frustrated because of his (100th?) defeat, he infuriately complained to the Blue Blur.  
"Dang it! I was supposed to beat you this time, you pesky little rodent!"  
Sonic, enjoying yet another victory against his arch enemy, teased the fat man, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't get that memo. I beat you all the time!"  
He turned to go back to his house, but he put up his "goodbyes" to Eggman before he did, "If you ever want to rematch and get your butt kicked again, I'll be waiting at my house." He saluted sarcastically to the mad scientist and went home faster than the speed of sound.

*****  
**Metropolis  
July 16th, 12:45 PM**

Once he arrived at home in Metropolis, the Blue Blur stretched his legs and back after the "exercise of the day".  
"Well, that was fun; kicking Eggman's butt as usual." He thought to himself. He then scratched his chin, "Why doesn't that egg head give up already?" but despite on what he was asking, he didn't really cared, since he would get bored if Eggman gave up. "Ah well…" he shrugged, "Time to check the mail."

He went to the mailbox in front of his house to check on what he has. It was mostly the usual things: ads, subscriptions, and all those pointless mails. But he noticed that one of the mails he got was an envelope from Tails.  
"Hm?" he threw away the pointless mails but kept the envelope, "Wonder if Tails changed while I wasn't aware?"  
He opened the envelope, and it revealed a letter from Tails. Without a blink, he started to read it.

"_Dear Sonic,_

I lived a life that I couldn't handle because of Cosmo's sacrifice. I didn't want to let go of the past, nor do I want to believe that Cosmo's dead. It was some really precious memories for me and I wanted to relive them once again. So I decided to build a new model of the Tornado called the Tornado-Z in order to travel through space to find Cosmo.

I know that she's out there, I really do. And I couldn't use my previous models. The X-Tornado went malfunction months ago, and Knuckles won't let me use a Chaos Emerald to power up the Tornado 2. So I have no choice but to build a new model and use it to travel through space to find my great friend. I couldn't live without her.

If you're reading this, I'd like to ask you politely: Can you take care of my house and the plant Cosmo gave to me? I would really appreciate it if you do. You may think that I'd be gone forever, but I build a new add-on to return home quickly. But if I never come back, I'd like to say farewell to you… my brother.

Sincerely,  
Miles "Tails" Prower"

Sonic's eyes widened in fear after he read the letter. He knew that Tails was too young and too weak to travel in space by himself. Wasn't Tails aware of the danger that he can be in?  
Faster than you can say "Sonic Heroes", he blasted faster than the speed of sound to Tails' workshop and warn him of the danger he can be in.

*****  
**Tails' Workshop, Mystic Ruins  
July 16th, 12:50 PM**

Once he arrived, he quickly went inside the workshop. He called Tails' nickname out loud, making sure that Tails heard him. But after few seconds, nobody came to his call. As impatient as Sonic was, he ran around the room, looking for his long time "brother", but there was nobody there except for the plant. Not even T-Pup was here. His heart pounded faster as he was getting even more worried. Tails— an eight years old kid who doesn't know how to defend himself—was out there looking for his friend without any support. Without hesitation, he ran out of the workshop and sped through Mystic Ruins to warn his friends about the absence of Tails.

*****  
**Sonic's House, Metropolis  
July 16th, 1:22 PM**

Sonic finally united some of his friends—Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Rouge—to warn them about Tails' absence. After they heard the bad news from Sonic, they were all shocked.  
"What was this foolish child thinking?" worried Shadow, a black hedgehog with red stripes on his spines known as the Ultimate Life Form, "Is he too idiotic to know the danger that he's in?"  
"Why would he do that? He's just a kid!" worried Knuckles, a red echidna that had dreadlocks and can break almost anything using his fist.  
"I don't understand why he thought it was a good idea!" complained Amy, a pink hedgehog who claimed herself as the girlfriend of Sonic.  
Cream, a young girl rabbit with a skirt, couldn't say a word because of how mournful she was to Tails.  
"Did he seriously think that?" worried Rouge, a flirtatious female bat who worked for the E.G.A.

"I'm sorry, guys." Apologized Sonic, "I wanted to warn Tails of how dangerous it is, but it was too late. If the mail came earlier, I'd have the chance to let him know."  
Cream started to stutter her words as tears dropped from her cute eyes, "B-b… but will he ever c-come back?"  
Sonic shrugged, "I'm not sure about that. I hope so, though, 'cause I've read that he build some sort of add-on that can make him go back home in a flash."

Shadow hesitated before he started his opinion, "I'd hate to say it, but I doubt that he'll ever come back."  
As much as Sonic didn't want to take that as an answer, he had to. He knew that Tails wasn't able to defend himself… so how could he come back?  
"I know that…" Sonic looked disappointed at first, but after a few seconds, he looked serious and tense… at least, he was trying.  
"…but that doesn't mean that we became weak without him. I know that we all say that if one leaves, the rest falls, but I've beaten that egghead over a million times, and we still can!"

"So what should we do?" asked Knuckles.  
Sonic pointed at Knuckles, "Knux, you'll have to defend the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds from Eggman." He then pointed at the rest of the guys, "The rest of you, if anything happens, I'll let you all know."  
"But what about you, Sonic?" asked Amy.  
"I'll do as Tails requested me to do: take care of his plant and his house."


	3. Chapter 2

**Eggman's Base, Iron Jungle**

**July 16****th****, 2:43 PM**

Meanwhile, the nephew of Dr. Eggman named Snively Robotnik was cleaning the living room at Eggman's base in Iron Jungle. He was short compare to the tall man, and had a green outfit to oppose his red outfit, although they look identical by design. He had a long, pointy nose; very few greasy, upward hairs; and a ridiculous face that always made Sonic laugh whenever he sees this. He was the second-in-command of Eggman's army of robots.

He suddenly heard the TV going on automatically, and a logo saying "_BREAKING NEWS_" appeared on screen. It then shifted to a woman mongoose, explaining the breaking news to the people watching, including Snively. But he didn't care; he kept on working, because in his opinion, his uncle was a jerk and always ordered him to do things. But on the other hand, he always does what his uncle tells him to do.

The woman spoke on TV, "Good evening, Mobius. We're here live at _Mobius News Network_ to report the disappearance of Miles "Tails" Prower…"

The phrase "disappearance of Miles "Tails" Prower" immediately caught the attention of Snively. Could this be the future of what his uncle hoped for? To finally conquer the world while one of Sonic's friends was missing? Without hesitation, he stopped cleaning the living room and glanced at the TV as if he found a marvelous gold. He listened carefully to the news with his eyes wide opened.

At the TV, a man blue jay spoke to the audiences, "We have received a warning from the Hero of Mobius himself about his sidekick, Tails, disappearing from the face of Mobius. He has reported that because of the absence of his sidekick, the world might be in danger because of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik himself."

The TV shifted to the blue jay interviewing to Sonic himself. "How would you describe the disappearance of your sidekick, Sonic?"

Sonic responded to the interviewer, "Well, he left Mobius because he wanted to relieve the experience with a friend he has long time ago." He showed the letter from Tails to the blue jay, "That's his letter before he left. That explained to me why and how he left our planet. I would've came to him and yell 'Are you crazy?' at him, but the mailman was too slow."

In a blink of an eye, Snively immediately recorded the breaking news using the DVR, and ran as quickly as possible to his uncle at the Command Base to explain the news. When he arrived, he slammed the door wide open like a madman, which made the guy in the red suit hopped and squealed.

"Sir! I got amazing news to explain to you!" called Snively with a wide duckbill grin.

Eggman, on the other hand, wasn't too pleased that the little guy interrupted his rest for "amazing" news. "I said it before, and I'll say it again…" He then turned to Snively and burst into anger, "Knock the door before you enter!"

Snively started to look—and feel—nervous, as he knew how much his uncle hated to be interrupted. But he still has his duckbilled grin, "I suppose you still have that grudge on Sonic."

Snively's uncle started to calm down, but still has his madness from his nemesis onto him. "God, you think?" he grumped as he turned to his command station.

"But I have tremendous news." Snively explained as he tried to cheer Dr. Eggman up, "It's about one of Sonic's friend!"

That alone caught the tall guy's ears, much like the breaking news caught the little guy's ears. He slowly turned to his nephew and kept his sanity—at least, he tried, "I suppose this will help me defeat that pesky blue rodent."

Snively nodded, "Let me show you." He walked to the command station, and activated the DVR mode to show his uncle the breaking news he saw. The breaking news played as it should, and showed Eggman what it showed to Snively.

As soon as the breaking news was done, Eggman took a glance at his nephew, like a cat hearing a noise, "How can Sonic be defeated without his sidekick? I don't get it."

Snively still has his grin as he also glanced at his uncle, "You know the fact that Tails has an I.Q. of 300, like you?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you build a robot army that only _he_ would know how to stop?"

Like a radio signal being contacted, the idea of his nephew caught his brain. It was actually a brilliant idea; making machines that only someone with a matching I.Q. of his would know how to stop them. It was the first time he ever agreed with Snively.

"Snively, that's a brilliant idea!" Eggman grinned in excitement as he shook Snively's shoulder, "I'm so glad I have you."

That made Snively proud of himself.

Eggman continued as he patted his nephew's shoulder, "Now, you can go clean the living room, like I ordered you to."

Immediately, after hearing that, the guy in the green suit self-esteem turned into a disappointed face. He walked away like a sloth all the way to the living room, as he was going to do what Eggman wanted him to do. At least he helped his uncle, he thought to himself.

**Shrine of the Master Emerald, Angel Island**

**July 17****th****, 11:09 AM**

The red echidna was cleaning the Master Emerald with a cleaning cloth, trying to focus on guarding that and the Chaos Emeralds rather than the danger that he and the rest of Mobius could be in with the absence of Tails; but something—a feeling within him—tells him that the world is no longer safe. He tried to avoid the warning blocking his way and focus on guarding the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds. For him, this was the most important thing for him.

However, that doesn't mean that he doesn't get easily distracted, as he heard a noise from the bush. He turned around to the direction of the noise and yelled out, "Who's there?" Immediately, the noise jumped out of the bush and it revealed Snively. Without thinking, Knuckles chased after him like a ram and clasped him by his jacket.

"What are you doing here?" he shouted fiercely to Snively.

The little guy stuttered in fear as he sweated, "I-I-I was just loo-looking around here."

"You think you can fool me?!" the red echidna kept shouting to his target, only it gets louder, "Do you think—?!"

But before he can finish his sentence, he heard a "clank" that sounded like a metal that caught something. He dropped Snively and turned his head so quickly that you could hear a little "snap", but not hard enough to snap his neck. He saw Eggman carrying the Master Emerald along with the Chaos Emeralds with a giant metal claw. He couldn't believe it; he got fooled once again by the doctor himself.

Dr. Eggman laughed wickedly as he carried the jewels with him in his Eggmobile, "You always get tricked so easily, Knuckles. It's like stealing a candy from a baby."

After what Eggman said, Snively ran off to the edge of Angel Island and popped out a glider in order to fly away. Knuckles noticed that, and was very enraged, "Damn! Why do I always get fooled?!"

It was just too pleasing for the doctor to keep fooling the red brute. He cleared his throat and flew away, "That's a question that you'll have a hard time answering. You know, I do have a use for your jewels, so I'm just going to take them away. Farewell, Knucklehead!"

But Knuckles didn't stop; he ran towards the Eggmobile and glided towards the Master Emerald in order to break it off of Eggman's grasp, "Not if I can help it!"

But then he got pushed back by a force field surrounding the Eggmobile. As he landed, he quickly recovered back up as he watched the big machine fly away. Could this be the beginning of the end?

**Tails' Workshop, Mystic Ruins**

**July 17****th****, 12:32 PM**

As he was watering Tails' plant, Sonic still have the fear that Eggman could hear the news and take over the world without a problem. Even though he has always defeated the mad scientist for more than 15 years, some within him warns him that Eggman could build machines that nobody—not even the Blue Blur himself—can possibly defeat. After he was finished with the plant, he paced to a shelf in order to clean it up with a Swiffer staubmagnet. But he stopped when he noticed the old Sega Dreamcast that he and Tails always played with. That formed memories above his head like clouds, as he remembered when they had fun playing games like Shenmue, Crazy Taxi, Power Stone, and more. It was a great brotherly moment as they both competed—or teamed up—to shoot zombies in The House of the Dead 2, drive taxis in Crazy Taxi, and trashed each other in Power Stone. Good times, he thought…

But then, all of a sudden, something lighted up like a flashlight, but it was too bright for him to see what's brightening up.

"Who turned on the light?" said Sonic as he had his hands blocking the light.

Little did he know that the light came from the plant itself. The plant got brighter and brighter until it started to take shape into a seedrian form. Once the shape is done, the light slowly fades away, revealing a green seedrian with rosebuds on her head. Once Sonic moved his hands away from his eyes, he glanced at the seedrian, and was shocked to realize who it was.

"Cosmo?" asked the blue hedgehog to the green seedrian. He rubbed his eyes, believing he was just seeing things, but once he stopped, he realized that he wasn't dreaming, "This can't be true. I thought you were dead."

"You're right, Sonic," stated Cosmo as she nodded with a smile, "I _was_ dead. But the seed that you recovered was the one thing that revived me. I'm glad that you gave it to Tails." Cosmo took a glance around the living room in the workshop, "Speaking of Tails, do you know where he is?"

That's the one question that Sonic would rather get hit by a vehicle than answering; he knew that if he answered that question, Cosmo could have the same fate as Tails. Also, if he lied to her, it would only make things worse.

Sonic started to hesitate to the question as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand, "Well… um… Actually…"

Cosmo's smile faded as Sonic was hesitating; if he's hesitating, then something bad might happen to her closest friend. She asked in a worried tone, "What happened to him?"

It took Sonic around 10 seconds to answer, but he finally did after that, "He kind of left Mobius… to look for you into outer space."

That shocked Cosmo to the point that her life could be over. Didn't Tails realize the fate that could happen to him?

"He left your home world to look for me?!" Cosmo was starting to feel the same pain as Tails. Tears were shedding from her eyes, as she was mourning, "Why didn't he knew that I was always there?"

The blue blur tried to reassure to Cosmo, "Look, you have to calm down. We're doing our best to find him."

But that didn't help Cosmo to relax, as she ran away from Sonic to outside the workshop. The blue hedgehog didn't stop there as he ran after her.

Before she could do anything to save Tails, she tripped and had her knees to the ground of the flight zone. As tears dropped from her cheeks to the grounds, many questions flowed through her mind… Why would he do that? How did he not know that she was always there? Couldn't he wait longer to see her again? As questions rushed through her mind one-by-one, Sonic walked towards her and laid his hand on her right shoulder.

"There's always a time when we lose someone we love," reassured Sonic.

Cosmo looked at Sonic as she still mourned to the twin-tailed boy, "How do you know that I love Tails?"

Sonic sighed before answering Cosmo's questions, "Trust me; me and my friends know that you reassured him to not worry about you long time ago. Even Tails knew that you love him as much as he loved you. But sometimes, not even love can keep a couple together; there's always time when true love can get separated. But as time goes by, it can reunite and be strong once again." He patted Cosmo's shoulder before continuing, "Don't worry… I promise that we'll find Tails, just for you."

A few seconds after the conversation, Knuckles glided to where Sonic and Cosmo are, landed on the ground, and came to them, calling the blue blur's name. Sonic and Cosmo turned to the red brute. Somehow, Knuckles was distracted by Cosmo herself, not even knowing that she returned, "Cosmo…?"

Sonic interrupted the meeting, "Never mind her, Knux. What's up?"

Knuckles snapped out of the distraction and told the bad news to Sonic, "I've got terrible news, Sonic: Eggman captured the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald!"

That shocked both Sonic and Cosmo. Now what will happen to the world?

"What?! You knucklehead!" argued Sonic as he walked towards the red echidna, "I told not to get distracted!"

Knuckles argued back, "Well it's not my fault, you blue rat!"

"Oh I'm sorry, it's _not_ your fault?" Sonic yelled as they both continued the argument, "You're the one who wasn't even paying attention to the emeralds!"

"Eggman was behind this! Can't you get it through your thick head?!"

"_You're_ the one with the thick head, because you doomed us all!"

Cosmo couldn't handle the argument anymore, "Both of you, can you **stop it**?!"

That finally stopped Sonic and Knuckles from arguing. After a long pause, they both looked at Cosmo as if they were confused. Sonic then whispers, "Whoa…"

"Can't you two just gather our friends and go stop Eggman?" suggested Cosmo.

That made sense for them; instead of keeping on arguing, they should gather everyone up and defeat Eggman before it's too late.

Knuckles laid his hand on Sonic's shoulder, "Cosmo's right; we should get going and crack some Eggman wide open."

Sonic shrugged as he agreed with the idea, too, "Alright, I suppose so."

They both ran from Tails' workshop to reach their friends, but Cosmo didn't stood where she was, "I'm coming, too!" she reminded as she followed the two teenagers.

Sonic and Knuckles both stopped, and they didn't want Cosmo to be hurt. "No, Cosmo," Sonic warned to the green seedrian, "You have to stay at Tails' workshop. It's too dangerous to fight Eggman."

But Cosmo rebelled at Sonic's order, "But—"

Sonic then came to Cosmo and once in front of her, he laid his hand on her shoulder, "I appreciate that you want to help us, but we don't know what Eggman's up to with the emeralds. So it's best for you to stay at Tails' workshop, just in case."

Cosmo then slowly accepted the order, and backed away from Sonic by two steps. Finally, Sonic and Knuckles turn tail to find their friends as Cosmo remained where she was.

**Inside Eggman's Base, Iron Jungle**

**July 17****th****, 1:14 PM**

Meanwhile, Snively investigated every single part of Eggman's latest creation—the Electron Generator—to make sure that there is no bugs that will ruin the tall guy's plans. The Electron Generator has loads of non-working robots at the side that are waiting to be activated. Eggman wanted to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald to be able to make them more powerful than Sonic and his friends could ever be.

"Does it have a single bug?" asked Eggman impatiently as he sat on a chair near the Generator, "You know that Sonic and his friends will be here any minute."

Snively had an annoyed face for a second, as if he wanted to ask "_Can't you just be a little bit more patient?_" Despite this, he turned to his uncle and answered his question, "I haven't noticed any problems, sir. Should I activate the machine?"

The guy in the red jacket tapped his fingers together as he gave a direct order, "Do it."

Without hesitation, Snively pulled a switch on the Generator. The Generator started to make electrical noises and brightens up like a light bulb; it was converting the energy of the Emeralds into electricity that was then inserted in the non-working robots. After around a minute of conversion, the robots are finally starting to work. Their eyes are brightening up red, and their getting off the Generator like a bird getting off a tree branch. Can Sonic be able to stop them?

Back to Sonic and his friends, he—along with Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, and Rouge—were heading straight to Eggman's Base at the Iron Jungle. They ran as fast as they can before it can be too late to stop Eggman. Those who can't go as fast as Sonic got the Blue Blur's help to do so. They rushed faster and faster, because they feared of the danger that can happen to the world.

Finally, they arrived at the Base, where they stopped in front of the gate and awaited for Eggman to open it, mainly because they can't break through it because the gate is made of very solid metal.

Sonic shouted Eggman's name out loud; he wanted to make sure that he heard him very well and listen to his message very clear. "If you don't open the gate right away, we'll get you from your wall!"

The mad scientist didn't responded right away. But after a few seconds, he finally did, "Good to see you, Sonic. Now get ready for my greatest, ultimate weapon you'll ever encounter!" he then laughed wickedly.

"Greatest schmeatest…" responded Sonic sarcastically, "Did I mentioned before that I beat you all the time?"

After half a minute of silence, the gate finally opened slowly. The heroes are preparing to enter in, until they saw figures of robotic legs below the gates. When the gate was finally fully opened, it revealed an army of bulky robots preparing to attack the Blue Blur and his friends.

"Behold!" presented Eggman, "My beautiful new army: the Electrons! They use the power of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald to become powerful and unbeatable."

"Then we'll just have to take the Emeralds away from you," responded Sonic, trying to outsmart Eggman.

But the guy in the red suit was the one who outsmarted the blue hedgehog, "You can't. My Generator is fully protected by a security system, a shield, and dangerous weapons that can repel trespassers. With my I.Q. of 300, I made sure that it has the biggest security system to protect it. Only the one who has a matching I.Q. of mine can shut the security system down and take the Emeralds… and you all know who I'm talking about!" he then burst into a wicked laughter.

The allies of Sonic were feeling worried. They _knew_ that without Tails, they can't destroy the generator and take the Emeralds away.

"Damn it! Now how are we going to stop that fat guy?" protested Knuckles.

"No worries, Knux," affirmed Sonic—at least, he was trying to affirm, "We've beaten Eggman for more than 15 years, so we're still able to beat that moron!"

But little did he know that this is the first time—and possibly a permanent time—that he and his friends get beaten by Eggman. As the mad scientist ordered his new army to attack, the heroes charged to attack as well. The moment they reached the Electrons, they tried all of their attacks… but none of them worked. They were trashed and assaulted by the powerful army; they were kicked, punched, jabbed, slammed… they were trashed so hard that they couldn't keep up to the fight.

**Tails' Workshop, Mystic Ruins**

**July 17****th****, 1:51 PM**

Meanwhile, the little seedrian back at the Workshop was lying on the bed where Tails once slept. Memories of her and Tails was floating above her head like clouds… every picture of the two-tailed fox around her gave the little girl soft, but painful flashback of great activities that she did along with Tails. However, that was not what she was concerned about… what she was concerned more was about her other friends. She had the feeling that they were having trouble to fight against the evil scientist.

Thoughts roamed over her heads like worms. _What if the robots are too strong for them…? What if the Chaos Emeralds turned Eggman's robots into deadly monsters…? Will Sonic and the others be able to stop them without a problem…? Or will they fall and kneel to the mad man himself…?_ She took a glance at one of the pictures of the two-tailed fox one last time. The picture reminded her that even when hope falls flat, it can still rise back up and fight back. _Tails…_ she thought in her head as if she talked to her love interest, _I promise that I will help your friends, like you always did to them._

Without a single hesitation, the young seedrian got back up from the bed and ran all the way to the door. She was feeling confident of helping her friends that Tails loved and cared for. She didn't want them to suffer the way she did with the Metarex. But the moment she opened the door, an army of robots stood right in front of the workshop, which took her by shock.

Then Eggman, the tall human brute himself, came in the Eggmobile. "Ah, Cosmo. It's been months since we last met. Being in a plant form without Tails must've been a pain for you, hasn't it?"

Fear spread around her body like wildfire, but she attempted to fight it, "What do you want, Eggman?"

"Isn't it obvious? World domination, of course!" affirmed the tall man, "With the help of the Chaos Emeralds, my new army of robots that I call 'Electrons' are next to indestructible, making it impossible for anyone to stop them, or even me."

"I'm sure Sonic will stop you, like he always did!" claimed Cosmo.

"Au contraire, ma chère." Eggman then ordered one of his robots to bring the cages from where Sonic and his friends were prisoned. Cosmo couldn't believe it; it was all over. Nobody could do anything now. If Sonic couldn't stop Eggman, then no one else will.

"Don't worry, little one; you'll join your friends right now!" Eggman ordered his robots to go after Cosmo, making the desperate girl run back to the workshop. She fled all the way to Tails' room and locked it. But the Electrons broke the door and finally captured the young seedrian. Could it be the end of Mobius…?


End file.
